1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of an essential oil of Kunzea ambigua and methods for its medicinal use in aiding in the treatment, or at least partially alleviating the effects, of various ailments, including certain parasitic infestations in humans and animals, such as those parasitic infestations that adversely affect digestion, irritable bowel syndrome, hemorrhoids, symptoms of the common cold, as well as improving the condition for lesions and ulcers of the type often attendant certain cancers, such as cancer of the jaw and mouth. Beneficial effects have also been observed with respect to scrub typhus (tick fever), certain sinus infections, whooping cough, tooth abscess and inflammation, including the inflammatory effects associated with auto-immune diseases, particularly, Crohn's disease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art known to the inventor includes the Kunzea ambigua websites (http://web.archive.org/web/20070405000622; http://www.aquasapone.com/kunzea.html) (Apr. 5, 2007), which explains that Kunzea ambigua has been found effective against several bacteria, including Staphylococcus aureas, E. coli and Candida albicans, in addition to helping to improve certain severe skin conditions, such as eczema, dermatitis, ulcers and chillblains.
Australia Patent No. 721,156 B2, entitled “Essential Oil and Methods of Use,” describes the use of the essential oils from Kunzea ambigua for external applications for the treatment of medical conditions.
The totality of the prior art neither teaches nor suggests the use of Kunzea ambigua, nor a related method, for the treatment of digestive ailments and inflammatory conditions, among other beneficial uses, as taught herein.